cymrufandomcom-20200214-history
Fairies A-C
Adar Llwch Gwin Large intelligent radiant birds-of-prey. They understand human speech and can be tamed by the fey. Some are sold in the goblin market or given to human lovers as tokens of affection. The Afanc They vary in shape and size, most looking like a frog or misshapen dwarf with claws on all their limbs. They can create small-scale deluges, thick mists or storms and otherwise control the weather of their swamp or pond. They don't eat humans, but do collect things lost by humans or found on corpses and horde them such as coin, jewels, weapons and other trinkets. The Alarch-ddyn see Changers - the wereswans The Asrai The Asrai are both nocturnal and fresh-water aquatic. They dwell in streams, rivers and lakes preferably with caves nearby. Talented shape-shifters, the Asrai usually like to present themselves as beautiful youths or maidens, sometimes as lovely and innocent young children. They cannot remain in the human world if direct sunlight touches their skin and will dissolve into puddles of water. If an Asrai is trapped in a circle of salt and exposed to sunlight, they will die all together. They can also be killed with cold iron and feycrafted weapons. Generally, the Asrai will lure humans or other fey to them, embracing them and feeding off their life essence. If a human victim escapes or is set free before death, they will remain cold with a lower body temperature for life. In the modern era, some of the Asrai live in human-style homes with extravagant indoor pools to better protect themselves. There is an Asrai in Newport with such trappings. The Bleidd-ddyn see Changers - the werewolves The Bran-ddyn see Changers - the wereravens The Bwgan Called "Bogies" in English, they have no specific appearance or temperament. Instead, they manifest as whatever their victim is afraid of, often irrationally afraid of. They proceed to haunt or torment their victim to increase their fear, feeding from their strong emotions. Bwgan tend to be more capricious than malevolent and move between a number of victims. If a human offends the fey, however, or breaks an oath to them, a bwgan can be be sent to destroy their sanity and ruin their lives. The Cath-ddyn see Changers - the werecats The Ceffyl-ddyn or Ceffyl dŵr see Changers - the werehorses Crimbils Both courts sometimes exchange thier own children for humans. These changelings tend to resemble their parents and will therefore be preternaturally beautiful or ugly by human standards. If they are allowed to remain with their foster families, they tend to be shunned by domestic animals and other children. Most crimbils escape to the otherworld as quickly as they can, but they are treated unkindly there. They tend to join gangs of other crimbils. Newport has several gangs of crimbils frequenting the goblin market and the undercity. The Coblynau & The Knockers Both of these fairy races inhabit the caves, mines and quarries of Cymru. Coblynau tend to be a little shorter (1.5 feet tall) and more mishapen and ugly. They are notorious for causing rockslides if miners forget to give them tribute of beer-soaked bread or otherwise offend them. Knockers are typically two-feet tall. The men are grizzled, the women are hairy but otherwise rather like big-boned humans except for their height. Unless sated with tributes of bawdy songs, they like to steal or misplace miner's tools and supplies. In the post-Ressurgence, more of the coblynau and knockers are becoming smiths and craftsmen for the rest of the fey. They are taking over mines and ironworks abandoned by humans or working alongside them in the otherworld. The Cwn Annwn These snow-white, red-eared spectral hounds serve the Wild Hunt for the kings and knights of Otherworld. Typically those belonging to Arawn are called the cwn annwn; those belonging to King Gwyn ap Nudd are the cwn tylwyth; those belonging to King Gwythyr ap Greidawl are the cwn mamau. Sometimes, the Bleid-ddyn are taken and used for the Wild Hunt instead. The Cyheuraeth The ghoulish fey of the gloaming that began as human dead. They were extremely common during the Black Death but faded back during the Age of Reason. During the Bygone War, the cyheuraeth began to make a strong comeback and now fill the gloaming. Their cries are loud, doleful and spread despair into humans who overhear them. Most of the cyheuraeth have only limited intelligence and act with feral, animalistic instinct. If they come into contact with a human, they will attempt to drain it of its life force, which causes them to age rapidly and then die themselves. The victims do not become cyheuraeth themselves. They ignore the fey and vampires. go to Fairies_F-J or to the main Otherworld page